


The Minor Fall, The Major Lift

by pyrotechnik



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrotechnik/pseuds/pyrotechnik
Summary: Based on a tumblr conversation started by thefreelancerdivision.Obi-Wan falls in the generator complex to save Qui-Gon. Problem is, he doesn't exactly stay fallen. Shenanigans ensue.





	The Minor Fall, The Major Lift

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this is going. It's my first inspiration I've had in a while.

The Minor Fall, The Major Lift

Chapter 1 – How to Shoot at Someone Who Outdrew You

_He’s leading us, Master. Wait for me, please!_ Obi-Wan mentally shouted down the Padawan bond. Silence answered him. _Master, please!_ He begged. Still nothing. His master had cut all contact with him. The once robust bond was little more than a thread. The last time the bond felt this insubstantial, Obi-Wan had been fifteen and responsible for Tahl’s death. Before that, it had been when he was thirteen, and left behind in a war zone. Now, his master was cutting him off again.

Obi-Wan slid to a stop as the red laser gates hissed closed. Qui-Gon knelt and meditated as the Zabrak Sith paced and snarled like an angry nexu. Obi-Wan waited, lightsaber deactivated, for the gates to open. Slowly, ever so slowly, they disengaged, the ones closest to Qui-Gon first.

_No! Damn it Master! WAIT FOR ME!_   Obi-Wan screamed down the silent bond. He received nothing back. It was like screaming into the vacuum of space.

He watched as Qui-Gon fought the Sith. Suddenly, the gates opened, and Obi-Wan raced towards the fighters. He had to backpedal quickly as the final gate snapped shut, nearly taking the tip of his nose with it. He waited, bouncing on his toes, for the next cycle. But Qui-Gon was beginning to tire. Ataru was an energetic form, and a man of Qui-Gon’s height could give the overhand swings considerable power. If he were younger. And if he were not already tired from previous combat. And if he were not up against an opponent half again his age. Sixty was middle aged for Qui-Gon’s people. The Zabrak might be half of that age. Or, he might be younger than Obi-Wan. It was hard to tell. Obi-Wan knew, the moment before it happened. Qui-Gon missed the feint. The Zabrak’s staff slammed into his face, and then ran Qui-Gon through.

“ _NOOOO!”_ The wail was both mental and vocal. In that moment, Obi-Wan felt all the grief and despair that came with knowing the one person who meant the most to you, was about to die. His vision tunneled. The red wash of the plasma gate became a wash of rage. He flung open his connection to the Force, and felt the tidal wave over take him. As he met the gaze of the Sith, a silent snarl crossed his visage. And then the gate was open.

There was no thought. There was only attack, attack, attack. Attack and kill this creature who had destroyed his beloved master. Rend it from the very fabric of the universe. Make it so that this, this THING would never harm another again. If Obi-Wan had any strategy, it flew out the window, along with his sanity. Perhaps he could have beaten the Sith this way. He’d never find out. Sanity was restored as the Sith Force shoved him over the edge of the pit. Obi-Wan grabbed a protrusion, and hung on. He tried to call to his lightsaber, to no avail. With Obi-Wan still steeped in the Darkside of the Force, it refused to answer him. He watched sadly as it fell into the pit.

_Obi-Wan._ The voice was faint. So faint, but so beloved and familiar. _Use my lightsaber. But Obi-Wan, you must come back to the Light to use it._ Obi-Wan struggled for a moment, but then pushed aside the tempting Dark, and reached instead for the Light. He let it wash through him, tearing away all shadow and doubt, removing all fear and rage. Breathing in, he gently called for his master’s saber. Obi-Wan pushed himself up and forward, igniting the green saber, as Light filled him. It blazed through him, cleansing as wildfire. He now had a clear goal. Defeat the Sith, so no one else would be hurt by him. With the Light side of the Force singing through him, Obi-Wan cut the Sith in half, and watched as the Zabrak fell into the pit.

Obi-Wan dropped Qui-Gon’s saber and ran to the man’s side. As he entreated Obi-Wan to “train the boy,” Obi-Wan did something he never would have considered before. He agreed with his master, and begged the man to stay. As Qui-Gon whispered that it was too late, Obi-Wan ripped open the bond and shoved Light down it, at the same time using the very limited healing techniques Bant had taught him. Obi-Wan felt and saw a wave of light. Then he passed out.


End file.
